Intertwined
by Wolfson and GG
Summary: All throughout their lives Max and Fang have had chance meetings. Now, as seventeen year olds, Max is rich, tough, and private schooled, while Fang is middle classed and public schooled. But when Max is put into the public school a month into her senior year, will the two finally meet for real? Will they become friends? Or maybe even more? COed with Anna Ride and Fax Is Forever.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **

**Anna/GG: BWAHAHAHAHA! I ROPED HIM INTO MY SCHEME!**

**Fax is forever:... I don't know what shes talking about... Innocent look.**

**Anna: Psh. I totally used you to be able to post my story ideas without an angry mob running after me. *Rolls eyes.***

**Forever: Glares. I could quit this co writing thing ya know.**

**Anna: *Shrug.* You already started writing. Why put the work to waste?**

**Forever: Hmm... I guess... *Makes comment under breath***

**Anna: *Smack!* SHUT UP! I'M MAKING AN ATTEMPT TO BE CIVIL! *To readers.* Oh, and I own the plot, he owns the truck driver and the nurses and the doctor and basically all OCs in this chapter.**

**Forever: Glares. I also own the title. Smirks. We don't own MR!**

**Anna: *Sigh.* Sadly, he does. I WOULD HAVE, but some bum stole our original title. :P MEANERS.**

**Forever: Original title being: Destiny. Which ones better? REVIEW.**

**Anna: *Cough*mine*Cough.***

**Forever: Eye roll. Surrrreeeeee**

**Anna: You jus' peanut buttah jeally of my awesomeness .**

**Forever: Eye roll. This is getting lengthy. Takes out movie thing that directors use to cut scenes. CUT!**

**Anna: WHAT-AN-EVER.**

~3rd person~**  
**

May 15, 1995**  
**

Some nurses hurriedly made their way into the stark white room that the two soon to be mothers shared. As they rushed them to two separate rooms, the two women wailed in pain, eyes screwed shut in agony.**  
**

Meanwhile, two more nurses rounded up the two soon to be fathers, who paced across the room, waiting for the news, as, in the hospital rooms, only a door apart, the mothers simultaneously gave birth.**  
**

Mr. Batchelder hobbled on his feet and then passed out. A nurse quickly attended to him, setting him in a chair.**  
**

Waking up, Mr. Batchelder glanced to his left and Mr. Ride, embarrassment flooding into his body.**  
**

"Jeb," said Mr. Batchelder, weakly sitting up and sticking out his hand.**  
**

"Derek," replied Mr. Ride as they shook hands, before sinking back into their chairs, nervousness and worry etched on their faces. Right then a nurse exited each room.**  
**

"Mr. Ride it's a healthy baby boy," the nurse on the right informed Derek, smiling at him sweetly. He smiled back, closing his eyes in relief.**  
**

"Mr. Batchelder it's a healthy baby girl," the nurse on the left told Jeb, who grinned and did an embarrassing happy dance right there in the middle of the waiting room.**  
**

After a while the two nurses moved the newborns to the nursery, setting them in two side-by-side beds.**  
**The little baby Max looked at the little baby Fang and they instantly became friends, giggling and

poking at each other.**  
**

Meanwhile, the doctor came out of Mrs. Ride's room, and he walked briskly up to Derek, who was smiling in relief and happiness.**  
**

"Mr. Ride, I am sorry but your wife has passed away due to complications from child birth," the doctor told him, his voice unsympathetic and cold. At least, that's how he heard it.**  
**

Derek dropped into the chair, unable to believe the love of his life was gone forever.**  
**

"Dead?" he asked, voice wavering. "She's…dead?"**  
**

May 15, 1999**  
**

Max carefully made her way to the bench as her parents awaited her.**  
**

"Happy birthday!" her parents cheered, hugging her. Max clapped her hands together and attempted to blow out the four candles. Mr. Batchelder laughed at Max. She looked like a fish when she blew like that. _Phhhhh._She blew.**  
**Fang was also celebrating his birthday in the park.**  
**

"Happy birthday!" the father exclaimed, grinning.**  
**

"Where mommy?" his son asked, looking around.**  
**

"She's gone now," his dad answered, looking down sadly. Since Fang was still young, he couldn't yet understand what his father meant. He blew out the candles.**  
**

After cake the two played on the play ground. Max went to the monkey bars and tried to cross them. She slowly grabbed at the second rung but slipped and fell hard on the ground. She sniffled and held her arm.**  
**

"Are you okay?" Fang had noticed her fall and wanted to help her. Looking at each other carefully they both felt that they knew each other from somewhere.**  
**

"I'm fine," Max told him, and then she smiled. "What's your name?"**  
**

"I'm Fang," he said. Being young they spoke slowly, trying to sound out there words.**  
**

"I'm Max. Thanks for helping."**  
**

They played around for a while till it became time for them to leave, and when they did, they gradually forgot their encounter all together.**  
**

March 4, 2002**  
**

Max and her family were at the beachfront for the first time. Max was splashing around in the shallows as her parents carefully watched to ensure her safety.**  
**

Fang and his dad were a little ways away. Fang noticed Max.**  
**

"Can I play over there?" he asked. His father nodded and Fang ran over to Max.**  
**"Hello, can I play?" Fang asked her. She nodded and smiled mischievously before splashing him. For a while they splashed each other and laughed until it was yet again time to go. Before they separated, Fang turned to Max, his head cocked in confusion.**  
**"Why don't I see you at school?" Fang asked. Max thought a moment, before shrugging.**  
**"My parents teach me," she replied, before waving goodbye and jogging up to her parents.**  
**May 24, 2007****

Fang was walking down to the carnival. He had saved up money from a paper route job that he had. As he walked, a familiar girl on a bike rode past him. They met eyes for a moment. _I think I know him._The girl thought, head cocked to the side, brown eyes studying him for a moment. However while she's distracted she goes into a street and hits a bump. The bike falls over and she lands hard on the ground.**  
**A large truck heads right for her, the driver distracted, as well. Noticing this, Fang ran as fast as he could. He reaches her and yanks her by the arm to the opposite side of the road and onto the side walk just as the truck plows through and runs over the bike.**  
****"**You saved me," she spoke in disbelief, looking up into his dark black eyes, shocked. The truck screeched to a halt. The driver ran over to them, hoping nobody was hurt.**  
****"**I am so sorry, are you guys alright?" He asked, huffing and puffing, looking at them in worry. Max went to look at Fang again but he had already taken off. _Who _was _that?_**  
**August 26, 2010**  
**Fang and Iggy walked down the street. They were headed to Iggy's house when the bushes of a nearby house rustled, making Iggy jump a little.**  
****"**I'M FREE!" screamed a girl as she plowed through the neatly trimmed hedge. Frantically looking around, she spotted Fang. A confused look crossed her face as she stared at him, her head slowly cocking to the side.**  
****"**Max?" Iggy said. Now Fang and Max both stared at Iggy.**  
****"**Who is that?" they spoke simultaneously and pointed at each other. They stared at each other again, confused and impatient.**  
****"**Who are you?" they spoke at the same time again. Iggy looked confused as he glanced at the two of them.**  
****"**Have we met before?" they asked each other at the same time, and Max's eyebrows furrowed.**  
****"**Stop that!" Iggy yelled, completely confused. They both looked at him, smirks slowly forming on their faces.**  
****"**Stop what?" they said in unison. Max rolled her eyes.**  
****"**Gotta jet!" she announced, taking off.**  
****"**What was her name?" Fang asked Iggy.**  
****"**Max. She's home schooled. Nudgey's neighbor, actually. They're besties," Iggy chuckled, but Fang wasn't paying attention. Max. The name sounded so familiar. It was as if they have met before. _Who _was _she?_**  
**January 5, 2012**  
**Fang was walking alone down the street, silent as he headed back home, hands in his pockets. Fang was almost there when a car drove slowly by him. Catching a glimpse of the driver, he saw Max. A girl Fang couldn't get out of his head.**  
**Max, too, was wondering why she couldn't stop thinking of the mysterious guy who kept showing up in her life. In a split-second decision, she stopped the car.**  
****"**Who are you and why does it seem like we know each other?" she asked him bluntly, eyes narrowed. Fang stared at her, eyebrow raised.**  
****"**I don't know," he said. "But I feel the same way." Staring back at him, she bit her lip, thinking carefully.**  
****"**Don't you have a car?" she asked. Fangs head dropped, and he shrugged.**  
****"**No," he sighed. "Dad doesn't have a lot of money and I haven't saved enough up." She looked at him apologetically, guilt gnawing at her stomach.**  
****"**Where you going, then? Do you want a ride?" He shook his head no.**  
****"**Just to my house, its' right there," he said pointing to the small house that he and his dad resided in. She nodded.**  
****"**See ya around?" he nodded, shooting her a half smile and walking away. _Maybe we might,_he thought wistfully. _Maybe we might._

**ENDING A/N**

**Anna: Sigh. I am depressed. He wrote this chapter and I betaed. And the idiot made it awesome.**

**Forever: Smirks. My first time writing in 3rd Person! Can you believe it? **

**Anna: Hah. *Smirks.* Yeah. I can. *Loud whisper.* He kept using present tense. Drove me nuts.**

**Forever: I heard that. And again first time using 3rd person pov. **

**Anna: *Innocent smile.* The first chapter is better, either way.**

**Forever: Glares. Can ya believe we do this every day?**

**Anna: That rhyme was a crime! :O **

**Forever: But i do it all the time! **

**Anna: *Eye roll.* Anyways, I want twenty reviews before we update with my *coughawesomercough* chapter! **

**Forever: No. Don't worry guys i have ch 1 finished version on my computer. I wont let her hold this hostage. *Sticks out tongue at Anna* **

**Anna: *Sticks tongue out back.* They love me more, so don't think playing Mister Nice Cop will make them give you love. It ain't gonna work**

**Forever: Gasp! You dont dare say they love you more.**

**Anna: *Sticks tongue out and laughs, stealing Forever's cut thingy and slamming it shut.* REVIEW, MY FRIENDS! CUT!**

**Forever: Glares. Good bye!**

**~Anna Ride/GG**

**~[Fax Is Forever/Wolfson]~**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Anna: LALALA!**

**Forever: So we got two reviews**

**Anna: Yeah. You mean people. :P**

**Forever: But Tangled hit 7...**

**Anna: He thinks it's because he sucks as a writer.**

**EVERYBODY, TELL HIM THIS IS A LIE!**

**Forever: Her chapter got 7 but mine only 2...**

**I told her I was holding this back...**

**Anna: Psh. Whatever. I don't believe you. ANYWAYS, Mama is sending me to acting camp, so I have to sleep by midnight and I'm already stretching it, so, we need to HURRY UP.**

**Forever: Chuckles. Acting camp? Does that mean no contact with me?**

**Anna: * Grumbles, crossing arms over chest. * She's upset about Hank, I think.**

**Forever: Eye roll. Ill take that as a no. So updates will be slower!**

**Anna: NO, THEY WON'T. SHUT UP.**

**I'm only gone for a few hours a day.**

**Forever: Uh oh. I g2g.**

**AND CUT!**

**Anna: Dude!**

**Forever: DISCLAIMER NOW**

**Anna: WE DON'T OWN WHAT WE DON'T OWN!**

**Max POV**

With a huff, I blew my hair out of my eyes, an annoyed expression crossing over my face. Nudge rolled her eyes at me as I tapped my pencil against my paper, eyes narrowed in concentration. We were both laying on our stomachs and doing our homework on her living room floor, right in front of the fireplace.

"Home school homework really that hard, Maxie?" She shook her head disapprovingly. "It's only a month into the school year, too."

Glaring at her, I threw my pencil at her head, "Shut up! It's AP English! That's some hard stuff, woman!" I exclaimed, huffing in anger as she dodged my attack, laughing. "You're the worst best friend ever. You should be supportive of my high grades!"

Giggling, she rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Oh, Max," she sighed in a mockingly dramatic way. "You're so amazing! I can't believe you're able to sit in your room with your mother and learn upper level classes all day! It's truly a gift not many possess." Sticking my tongue out at her, I threw a pillow this time.

"You're so mean to me," I groaned, flopping onto my back and sighing. "It actually sucks, thank you very much. You and Iggy are my only friends." Nudge looked at me sympathetically, sitting up, her taunting expression gone.

Patting my hand, she sighed. "It's not such a sweet deal, honey. Public high school can suck," she told me, and I snorted, rolling my eyes and looking up at the ceiling. We both knew that, in her case, high school definitely didn't suck. She was head cheerleader, head of the debate team, and everyone just _loved_ her.

"Max, stop feeling so sorry for yourself," she chastised. "You're totally awesome, rich, and don't have to deal with people like Lissa Johnson nine hours a day. Plus, it's bad for the complexion." Nudge gestured to her face as emphasize. "I'm proof that smiling makes you gorgeous."

I cracked a smile at that. "You're insane," I informed her in a matter-of-fact tone, and she shrugged, grinning at me with a wink.

"Only the best are," she replied, checking her nails as if this was a completely normal exchange. Then, we both shared a look and burst out in guffaws. After about ten minutes of rolling on the ground, clutching our sides, our laughs quieted and Nudge sighed, sitting up. "We should probably get back to work."

Groaning, I covered my eyes. "Noooooo…" I moaned. "No homework, please, I'm ill." Her eyes widened in fake worry, and she checked my forehead and the back of my neck, before sitting back and looking at me in mock seriousness.

"You feel scarily overheated, Ms. Martinez. This is bad news. We should take you to Mrs. Dwyer's office immediately," her lips turned up in a mischievous grin and I sat up immediately, shaking my head wildly and turning to her. "This is a very serious issue. You could have a deadly disease."

Smiling sweetly, I threw my hands in the air, "How amazing! I feel fine now, better than ever! It's a miracle! No need to see Mrs. Dwyer." My voice oozed with innocence and she pursed her lips, eyeing me, unsure of this statement. I added an innocent eyelash batting for effect.

With a sigh, she wagged her finger at me, "You'd better be all right, Maxie. I don't want sick-person germs all over Mom's rug." Nudge crinkled her nose, shuddering, and I laughed, and grinned at her. She smiled back, giggling.

Half an hour later, Willow appeared in the doorway, biting her lip. "Max, your mom just called. She said that she has news for you and you have to come home right away," she informed me, her black and red streaked hair falling into her silver eyes shyly. "It sounded kind of urgent."

With a sigh, I pushed my hair out of my eyes and nodded, standing and packing up my bag. "I'll see you later?" I asked Nudge, and she nodded, grinning at me with a wink.

Smiling at Willow, I nodded slightly as I past. She smiled back slightly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "See you, Max," she nodded back. This was the extent of my relationship with Nudge's little sister, a nod and a few polite words.

Willow was sixteen, a year younger than us, and had been adopted into the Brooke family when

Nudge and I were seven. She was usually quiet and unsocial, the opposite of Nudge, and was tall and skinny with pale skin and light blonde hair. She wore dark red and black clothes and usually had her waist-length hair down, with her bangs in her gorgeous eyes. It was as if she was built to keep people out.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I shifted my bag further up on my shoulder and walked outside into Nudge's front yard, weaving my way through the trees that separated our yards. Biting my lip with a soft sigh, I closed my eyes for a moment at the edge of the woods, hesitating.

I knew the moment I entered the house, Ella would start chastising my jeans and t-shirt, and Mother would complain that I didn't socialize enough and needed better manners, and Jeb would tell me that I needed to up my – already above average – grades, because 'Batchelders are Better than the Best' and I was a disappointment.

But then the image of my little brother, Ari, waiting for me by the door and smiling up at me, and the saddened frown on his face whenever one of my other family members chastised _him._ Clenching my fists, I moved forward, if only for him. The rest of my family could suck it.

Stepping inside the foyer, I braced myself for whatever Mother had to say. I could only hope that it wasn't another socialization group in town. There was nothing more mortifying than being sent by your mother to a socializing conference where you sit silently with a bunch of losers who only speak to argue over the difference between, and the better of, fantasy and science fiction.

The whole thing made me want to smash my head against a wall, or maybe Mother's. Pondering which would be more satisfying, I slipped off my sneakers and tossed my bag next to them. Silently padding up the stairs, I paused outside my mother's room, wondering if I should get the whole thing over with then, or wait for her to send Sam after me later.

With a sigh, I opened the door and pasted a smile on my face. "Mother, Father," I greeted, the word 'father' making my stomach coil. Ever since he had cheated on Mother when I was twelve – no matter how drunk or how long ago – I had called him Jeb in my head, and, whenever Mother wasn't around, to his face.

Jeb smiled back, his arm wrapped around my mother. I forced myself not to glare at him, but folded my arms over my chest anyways. Mother sighed, and I got ready for a reprimanding. "Maximum Martinez, don't give us that attitude. You know how I feel about you folding your arms. It gives the appearance that you don't respect us and is an extremely rude gesture and I will have none of it."

Pursing my lips, I unfolded my arms briskly, my hands clenching into fists behind my back. "Sorry, Mother," I apologized politely, and she smiled at me. Jeb cleared his throat, turning our attentions back to the reason we were here. "Why did you call me?" I asked them, but my eyes were on my father.

With a calm, political smile on his face, Jeb glanced at my mother. "We have decided that it would be better, socially and educationally, for you to go to the local high school," he informed me, smiling as if he was oh-so-proud of himself. My heart stopped.

"_What?_" I hissed in anger, throwing politeness and manners out the door. "Are you freakin' serious? You'd _better_ be kidding, Jeb! It's a month into Senior Year! I'll be the freaky, ex-home schooled new girl!" Mother gasped, a hand flying to her heart.

"Maximum!" she exclaimed. "How dare you be so disrespectful! Go to your room."

I glared, whipping around and stomping into the hall, "Gladly!" I hissed, running up two more flights of stairs, to the tower/attic/my bedroom. Slamming the door shut, I collapsed onto my bed, punching at my pillow in anger. Then, I picked up my cell phone and angrily stabbed at the keys, dialing Nudge's cell phone number.

"_They're sending me to public school_," I hissed once Nudge picked up, glaring up at the ceiling, my empty fist clenched and anger made my body tense. My jaw angrily set and I let out a scream of rage, punching another pillow. "I can't believe this!"

Nudge was silent for a moment before replying, tone bewildered but cautious, "But earlier, you said that you would rather go to public school. I'm confused, Max. Do you want it or not?"

Sighing, I closed my eyes, running my hand down my face. "I don't know! I mean, it'd be nice to have some more friends, I guess. Not that you're not enough, just…I've always wondered what it was like. But I don't want to be the weird, freaky ex-home schooled new girl, you know?" My voice was tired, my anger dissipated.

"Yeah, I get it. But, look at it this way – you'll get to see Iggy and I more often, and you'll meet hot guys, and you'll have great targets for your random bursts of anger, and we have decent food in the cafeteria, ooh, and you get to see Fang, too," Nudge started her rant, but I shot up in bed, my eyes widening at her words.

"I'll get to see Fang? He goes to your school?" I asked, and she giggled.

"Uh, Max, it's the only high school in the area, of course he does. Why? Someone got a crush on a certain hottie in black?" she teased, and my face turned red. I opened my mouth to reply, but then my door creaked open and Ari appeared, smiling at me and showing off his missing tooth.

Smiling back, I reached for him, and he crawled into my lap. As I stroked his hair, I replied, "No, _someone_ does not, but I have to go. Ari has something to tell me." Nudge and I said our goodbyes and then we hung up, and I tossed my phone onto my nightstand, grinning at my little brother.

"What's up today, my little man?" I asked, tickling his stomach, and he giggled, curling into a ball to escape my attack. Laughing, I tickled him all over, until we were laying on the bed, breathing heavily as I hugged him into my side. "Did you hear what the 'rents have arranged?" I asked him, once I caught my breath.

He nodded, smiling up at me. "You gonna go to public school, too, like Isabella and I!" he cheered, tugging at my hand. "Mommy says you gonna drive Gazzy, Angel and I to school! And Iggy gonna come, too! And Nudgey! And Iggy's friend! It'll be like the bus, but funner!" Laughing, I scooped him up in a hug, tossing him into the air and making him giggle.

Then, I hugged him to me and kissed his forehead, smoothing down his hair and nodding. "Yeah, little man," I whispered. "It'll be a whole lot of fun."

**End A/N**

**Forever: We have to hurry**

**Anna: No duh. I need my sleep. I get crabby.**

**Forever: Eye roll. Me too. But I don't attack...**

**Anna: * Hiss! * Anyways, I'm annoyed right now because of...something...anyways, so sleep is best.**

**I DON'T WANNA GO TO ACTING CAMP!**

**AHH!**

**SAVE ME!**

**Forever: I can't... We don't know each other irl...**

**Anna: :P Wasn't talking to you. I was talking to my friends like Luke and Star and Lils reading this. SAVE ME!**

**Forever: Eye roll. Whatevs. I REALLY g2g.**

**Anna: DO THE SIG AND FINE.**

**GO AWAY.**

**AND THEN I LEAVE.**

**~Fax is forever~**

**~Anna Ride~**

**~[Fax Is Forever]~**

**~Anna Peacock Eyes!**

**Forever: You have to post this ya know**

**BYE!**

**Anna: YOU DO!**

**YOU YOU YOU!**

**Forever: Then tomorrow!**


End file.
